Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season/Betting pools
Welcome to the 2013 Pacific hurricane season betting pools! Enjoy! To keep it fun, please do not bet on storms that have already formed! NOTE: No actual betting is going on here. (that I'm aware of) Informal betting on the date of formation of first named storm (May 15) Add your own date if you want to do so. *Before April 1 - (record earliest, 1992) *April 1 to 30 - *May 1 to 10 - *'May 11 to 20 - ''WINNERS!!' (Alvin Formed May 15)'' Ryan1000 15:38, September 27, 2012 (UTC), Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 11:59, October 6, 2012 (UTC) THIS IS IT. 18:54, October 17, 2012 (UTC) *May 21 to 31 - --AndrewTalk To Me 21:13, September 22, 2012 (UTC)Allanjeffs 00:42, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *June 1 to 10 -Isaac829 00:08, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Storm's Eye (talk) 13:53, May 11, 2013 (UTC) *June 11 to 20 - *June 21 to 30 - *July 1 to 10 - (record latest, 1969) *July 11 to 20 - *July 21 to 31 - *August 1 to 30 - *After August 30 - *There will be no storms this year - (highly unlikely) Informal betting on the dissipation date of last storm (November 4) Add your own date if you want to do so. *There will be no storms this year - (exceptionally unlikely) *Before October 1 - (record earliest, 1995) *October 1 to 10 - *October 11 to 20 - *October 21 to 31 - Ryan1000 15:38, September 27, 2012 (UTC) YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] *November 1 to 10 -Allanjeffs 00:42, October 6, 2012 (UTC), Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 12:01, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Steven09876 (Talk to Me!!!) 17:00, July 20, 2013 (UTC) (WINNERS!) '(Sonia, our season's final storm, dissipated on November 4.) *November 11 to 20 - Isaac829 00:10, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *November 21 to 30 - THIS IS IT. 18:54, October 17, 2012 (UTC) *December 1 to 10 - --AndrewTalk To Me 21:13, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *December 11-20 - - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 02:33, May 16, 2013 (UTC) *December 21 to 31 - (record latest, 2010) *Storm active at start of 2014 - Informal betting on the strongest storm name (Raymond) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. ''And please bet on just one name''. Also, please 'bet on an Eastern ''or a Central Pacific storm name. Finally, do not hesitate to add on to the list of the Central Pacific names if you think more named storms will form there than the ones provided. Eastern Pacific: ''' *Alvin - *Barbara - *Cosme - *Dalila - hey there delilah whats it like in new york city honululu 20:26, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *Erick - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 12:03, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *Flossie - ''Ryan1000'' 15:38, September 27, 2012 (UTC) *Gil - *Henriette - Isaac829 00:10, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *Ivo -Allanjeffs 00:43, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *Juliette - --AndrewTalk To Me 21:13, September 22, 2012 (UTC) YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] *Kiko - [[User:Steven09876|'Steven09876]] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 15:21, August 8, 2013 (UTC) *Lorena - *Manuel -Let's do this! - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 02:33, May 16, 2013 (UTC) *Narda - *Octave - *Priscilla - *'Raymond - ''NO WINNER!!' *Sonia - *Tico - *Velma - *Wallis - *Xina - *York - *Zelda - '''Central Pacific:' *No storms will form in the Central Pacific - *Pewa - *Unala - *Wali - *Ana - Informal betting on the highest winds (125 mph) Winds are in miles per hour. Also, no betting on storms with winds mentioned that have already formed. *Less than 115 - *115 - *120 - *'125 - ''NO WINNER!!' ''(Raymond, 125 mph) *130 - *140 - Isaac829 00:11, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *145 - YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] *150 - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 12:03, October 6, 2012 (UTC) [[User:Steven09876|'Steven09876']] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)]] 17:00, July 20, 2013 (UTC) *155 - ''Ryan1000'' 15:38, September 27, 2012 (UTC) *160 - - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 02:33, May 16, 2013 (UTC) *165 - Allanjeffs 00:44, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *175 - *180 - --AndrewTalk To Me 21:13, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *185 - (record for the East Pacific, Hurricane Linda in 1997) *190 - (worldwide record) *195 - *200 - *More than 200 - (extremely unlikely) Woot!!! :D 18:54, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Informal betting on lowest pressure (949 mbar) Pressure is in millibars. Intervals are in ranges 5 mbar apart. ''No betting on storms with the listed pressures that have already formed''. *More than 960 - *960-955 - *954-950 - *'''949-945 - ''NO WINNER!! (Raymond, 949 mbar)'' *944-940 - *939-935 - Isaac829 00:13, October 6, 2012 (UTC) YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 23:24, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *934-930 - [[User:Steven09876|'Steven09876']] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)]] 17:00, July 20, 2013 (UTC) *929-925 - ''Ryan1000'' 15:38, September 27, 2012 (UTC) *924-920 - (922) Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 12:04, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *919-915 - - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 02:33, May 16, 2013 (UTC) *914-910 -Allanjeffs 00:44, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *909-905 - (908) - --AndrewTalk To Me 21:13, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *904-900 - (record for the Pacific, Hurricane Linda in 1997) *899-895 - *894-890 - *889-885 - *884-880 - *879-875 - *874-870 - *Less than 870 - (worldwide record, Typhoon Tip in the 1979 PTS) BUAHAHAHA :D 18:54, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Informal betting on the strangest storm I couldn't resist. What storm do you think will shred the rules of climatology the most? Please tell why, makes it more fun. This section is just for fun. There will likely be no winner. Because of this, please do not mark out the names as they form. Also, please do not vote for a storm that has already formed, and ''vote on one Eastern and Central Pacific name only''. Finally, please feel free to add names on to either section. 'Eastern Pacific: ' *Alvin - goes to Los angeles with his lil Greek sister Cosme (who for a weird reason was registered as a boy hurricane) as a cat 5 to see alvin and the chipmunks. Gets the chipmunks really hyper until Dave Seville yells out "ALVINNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!" gets retired. Raraah, Awesome Pony 21:29, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *Barbara - *Cosme - *Dalila - Hits Hawaii as a hurricane. ''Ryan1000'' 15:38, September 27, 2012 (UTC) *Erick - Hits Panama as a Cat. 1, degenerates, regenerates into Tropical Storm Fernand, redegenerates after a Costa Rica landfall, and finally reregenerates as Cat. 3 Flossie. --AndrewTalk To Me 21:13, September 22, 2012 (UTC), Short-lived tropical storm. Isaac829 00:14, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Anyone who knows WPTC well will know why YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 23:25, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *Flossie - *Gil - *Henriette - Hits California as a full fledged tropical cyclone before transitioning into a powerful cold core system over Yukon. - HurricaneSpin (Talk) *Ivo - Hits Southern California as a tropical depression. [[User:Steven09876|'Steven09876]] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 17:00, July 20, 2013 (UTC) *Juliette - *Kiko - *Lorena - *Manuel - Insanely long-lived hurricane. With resemblance to Guillermo 97' - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 02:33, May 16, 2013 (UTC) *Narda - *Octave - *Priscilla - *Raymond - *Sonia - *Tico - *Velma - *Wallis - *Xina - *York - *Zelda - Central Pacific: ''' *No storms will form in the Central Pacific - *Pewa - Makes landfall on the Big Island of Hawaii as a tropical depression. AndrewTalk To Me 23:48, December 29, 2012 (UTC) *Unala - *Wali - *Ana - Anna will be a MASSIVE BIG HURRICANE in da middle of Honululu. Will go to Alaska. Remnants of Anna gets sucked up in a solar storm in Pluto. AAAH IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! :O Raraah, Awesome Pony 21:29, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Informal betting on the final EPac storm name (Sonia) ''No betting on storms that have already formed''. Sorry. *Alvin - *Barbara - *Cosme - *Dalila - *Erick - *Flossie - *Gil - *Henriette - *Ivo - *Juliette - *Kiko - *Lorena - Ok, lorena, here we go!! wake me up, before you go go... 18:54, October 17, 2012 (UTC) *Manuel - YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 23:27, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *Narda - *Octave - *Priscilla - ''Ryan1000'' 15:38, September 27, 2012 (UTC) *Raymond - Isaac829 00:15, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *'''Sonia - ''WINNER!! ''Maybe this basin can redeem itself like this typhoon season.Allanjeffs 00:45, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *Tico - [[User:Steven09876|'Steven09876']] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 17:00, July 20, 2013 (UTC) *Velma - AndrewTalk To Me 23:38, October 5, 2012 (UTC) *Wallis - *Xina - *York - - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 02:33, May 16, 2013 (UTC) *Zelda - Informal betting on the final CPac storm name (Unala) If you think the final name will be further down in the CPac naming lists, feel free to add more names. However, you may not bet on a storm that has already formed. *No named storms will form in the Central Pacific - *Pewa - [[User:Steven09876|'Steven09876']] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 17:00, July 20, 2013 (UTC) *'Unala - ''WINNER!! Uh, Nala, you are the last person on the CPac school register. Raraah, Awesome Pony 21:31, January 12, 2013 (UTC)' *Wali - AndrewTalk To Me 23:48, December 29, 2012 (UTC) - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 02:33, May 16, 2013 (UTC) *Ana - *Ela - *Halola - Informal betting on longest-lasting storm (Raymond) 'No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. 'In addition, please bet on ''either an Eastern or a Central Pacific forming storm. Finally, like the above sections, don't hesitate to add on to the Central Pacific name list if it doesn't correlate with your predictions. Eastern Pacific: ''' *Alvin - *Barbara - *Cosme - *Dalila - hey there delilah whats it like in new york city honululu XD 18:54, October 17, 2012 (UTC) *Erick - *Flossie - ''Ryan1000'' 15:38, September 27, 2012 (UTC) YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] *Gil - Isaac829 00:18, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *Henriette - --AndrewTalk To Me 21:13, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *Ivo - *Juliette - *Kiko - *Lorena - *Manuel - - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 02:33, May 16, 2013 (UTC) [[User:Steven09876|'Steven09876]] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 17:00, July 20, 2013 (UTC) *Narda - *Octave - *Priscilla -Allanjeffs 00:46, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *'Raymond - ''NO WINNER!!' (Raymond lasted 10 days)'' *Sonia - *Tico - *Velma - *Wallis - *Xina - *York - *Zelda - Central Pacific: *No Central Pacific named storms will form - *Pewa - *Unala - *Wali - *Ana - Informal betting on number of CPAC storms (including cross-overs) *None this year- (record low set most recently in 1979) Naaah. Soz. 18:54, October 17, 2012 (UTC) YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] *1 - *2 - Isaac829 00:19, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *3 - 'Ryan1000' 15:38, September 27, 2012 (UTC) *4 ---AndrewTalk To Me 21:13, September 22, 2012 (UTC) [[User:Steven09876|'Steven09876']] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)]] 15:21, August 8, 2013 (UTC) *5 - '''Dylan (Hurricane 99) 03:36, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *'6 - ''WINNER!!' (Flossie, Gil, Henriette, Pewa, Unala, and Three-C)'' '- HurricaneSpin (Talk) 02:33, May 16, 2013 (UTC)' *7 - *8 - *9 - *10 or more - (record high, 1992 and 1994) Informal betting on the number of deaths (181) No betting on numbers that currently exist. Sorry. *Less than 20 deaths. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] *20-50 deaths - - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 02:33, May 16, 2013 (UTC) *51-100 deaths - 'Ryan1000' 15:38, September 27, 2012 (UTC) I think. :( 18:54, October 17, 2012 (UTC) [[User:Steven09876|'Steven09876']] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)]] 17:00, July 20, 2013 (UTC) *'''101 - 200 deaths - ''WINNER!! (181 deaths)'' :( --AndrewTalk To Me 21:13, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *201 - 400 deaths - Isaac829 00:19, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *401 - 600 deaths - *601 - 800 deaths - *801 - 1000 deaths - *1000 - 1500 deaths - *Greater than 1500 deaths - (all time record, 1982) Informal betting on damage totals (4.201 billion) No betting on damage totals that currently exist. Sorry. *Less than 50 million - YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] *50-100 million - Probbs. 18:54, October 17, 2012 (UTC) *100-300 million - --AndrewTalk To Me 21:13, September 22, 2012 (UTC) YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] [[User:Steven09876|'Steven09876']] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)]] 17:00, July 20, 2013 (UTC) *300-500 million - ''Ryan1000'' 15:38, September 27, 2012 (UTC) - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 02:33, May 16, 2013 (UTC) *500 million-1 billion - *'1-5 billion - ''NO WINNER!! '(4.201 billion in damage)'' *More than 5 billion(highly unlikely) Informal betting on ACE totals (75.92) No betting on ACE totals that currently exist. Sorry. Also, the ACE includes CPac ACE. *Less than 30 - (record low, 1977) *30-39 - *40-49 - *50-59 - *60-69 - *'''70-79 - ''NO WINNER!! (Overall ACE totals 75.92)'' *80-89 - *90-99 - *100-109 - *110-119 - Isaac829 05:03, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *120-129 - Ryan1000 15:38, September 27, 2012 (UTC) YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] *130-139 - *140-149 -Allanjeffs 00:46, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *150-159 - --AndrewTalk To Me 21:13, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *160-169 - [[User:Steven09876|'Steven09876']] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)]] 17:00, July 20, 2013 (UTC) *170-179 -　- HurricaneSpin (Talk) 02:33, May 16, 2013 (UTC) *180-189 - *190-199 - *200-219 - *220-239 - *240-259 - *260-279 - *280-295 - *More than 295 - (record high, 1992 - extremely unlikely) WHOOSH! :D 18:54, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Informal betting on number of retired names (1) ''No betting on obvious numbers from storms that have already formed''. Sorry. *No names - ''Ryan1000'' 15:38, September 27, 2012 (UTC) YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] , --Isaac829 23:53, October 14, 2012 (UTC) None. LOL. Not even Delilah in NYC Honululu. Raraah, Awesome Pony 21:30, January 12, 2013 (UTC) [[User:Steven09876|'Steven09876]] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 17:00, July 20, 2013 (UTC) *'1 name - ''WINNERS!!' (Manuel retired)'' '--AndrewTalk To Me 21:13, September 22, 2012 (UTC) - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 02:33, May 16, 2013 (UTC)' *2 names - (record high, 1997) *3 names - *More than 3 names - (highly unlikely) Informal betting pool on final post season report issued (Gil) Now that the 2013 EPac season is over, the last section is open. *Alvin - *Barbara - *Cosme - *Dalila - *Erick - *Flossie - *'Gil - ''NO WINNER!! '(Gil's TCR released February 6th)'' **Why is Gil spelt with only one l? Shouldn't it be "Gill" for "Gillian?" *Henriette - Isaac829 21:32, December 3, 2013 (UTC) *Ivo - *Juliette - *Kiko - *Lorena - *Manuel - Ryan1000 19:16, November 29, 2013 (UTC) —'[[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] Talk • ' 19:48, November 29, 2013 (UTC)Allanjeffs 22:07, November 29, 2013 (UTC) *Narda - *Octave - *Priscilla - *Raymond - AndrewTalk To Me 20:12, November 29, 2013 (UTC) *Sonia - Ryan1000 19:16, November 29, 2013 (UTC)